Currently, there are an endless number of concrete mixing machines, from the ones that include means that make them towable, to those that include vehicles that allow them to be self-propelled.
Patent MX169328 concerns a mobile system to mix and distribute a mixture such as concrete. Characterized by the fact that it comprises: a vehicle; a drum mixer mounted for rotation at the back of the vehicle, the drum mixer has an external wall that creates a mixing space within the drum mixer; a blade within the mixer space to mix and guide a substance into the mixer space when the drum mixer is made to turn, the blade is constructed of a lightweight abrasion-resistant polymeric material. The weight of the system is reduced compared to systems known so far; and there is an element to secure the blade in the external wall.
Transportable machines have also been developed that seek to simplify and at the same time increase the efficiency of the methodologies applied on the job, as well as the construction procedures, this is the case of concrete mixers such as the one mentioned in U.S. Pat. No. 5,492,402, which describes the combination of a trailer and a self-propelled vehicle endowed with a concrete mixer, which provides the ability to rapidly reach the work site, and then transport and efficiently place the concrete mixture in the work site.
In order to simplify the concrete mixing machines or systems, many compact and self-propelled machines, such as, for example, the one in patent document CN201385381, a portable concrete mixer is described, which is comprised of a cylinder connected to a set of rotating mounts and a rotation axis; a hand wheel is mounted on one end of the cylinder, a ring gear set is mounted on the middle of the cylinder and is coupled to a pinion that is mounted on the other end of the cylinder, the pinion and a belt pulley are coaxial, the pinion is driven by an engine mounted on the side wall of a mixer support, and the body of the cylinder and the rotary mount support are mounted on the upper part of the mixer support. The mixer's cylinder with the special structure is attachable and towable. The manufacturing cost and the requirements of the process are reduced, the complete machine structure is compact, the weight is light, the volume is small, and a wheel in motion is added to the base to give it three points of support, ensuring that the movement of the equipment is more convenient and flexible.
Utility model CN202187783 is a concrete machine which includes a mixing device, a transportation device, and a concrete injection device. The mixing device, the transportation device and the concrete injection device are sequentially coupled to each other and placed on a wheeled vehicle. The mixing device consists of a mixing recipient. An entrance for material and a water inlet pipe are provided at one end of the mixing tray, a mixing blade is provided in the mixing vessel, the mixing shaft is connected to an engine and a speed reducer, and the mixing shaft is fitted with a spiral and mixing blades. A concrete output and a dust extraction tube are provided at the other end of the mixture hopper. A concrete pad compartment of the transportation device is the concrete output and is connected to a double-cylinder concrete pump, also connected to a mouthpiece that uses a pressure vent pipe through a concrete transportation tube. The concrete machine is fully equipped, and therefore capable of being freely transported and moved, and is convenient to use.
The drawbacks of the technologies described above lie in the fact that the inventions are complex to build, since the means of transportation are vehicles that are complex and complete, that include operator booths, a chassis, etc., made to reach accessible places that are paved, without obstacles, etc., which in many cases are very expensive to use for smaller construction sites, and above all, to use in areas that are difficult to access, being that they are large. While compact mixers exist, they are only towable, that is, they remain stationary where the trailer places them and cannot be moved because they only have a pair of tires.
There are some mixers that have mobile trolleys, but are totally manual, where there is only one mechanism for turning the cylinder mixer, but they do not have a system that will make the mobile mixer move by itself, it has to be driven by the force of the user.
Therefore, in order to quickly and safely transport concrete mixes and other types of construction products through narrow roads and roads that are filled with obstacles such as potholes, rocks, or the obstacles caused by the very materials that are sometimes temporarily stored near construction sites such as piles of sand, gravel or cement that are poorly distributed and hinder access to transport materials to various locations at construction sites, a compact vehicle was developed for preferably transporting a concrete mixing cylinder, which is described below.